The Random Fanfic Reboot/Characters
This page shows the characters that appeared in the TRF reboot. Battle For Dream Island (Again) Gelatin: He wanted to get recovered and asked Marshmallow to recover the whole Team-No Name (Except Puffball) and when he got recovered he wanted his own recovery center and then broke his arms and he's actually part of Minecraft. Other members of Team-No Name (Except Puffball): They got recovered by Marshmallow. Inanimate Insanity (2) Cheesy: He told a joke to Shelly when she was singing and when she said that it makes no sense he shot her. Marshmallow: She recoevred all memebrs of Team-No Name Bow: She told Gelatin that she can talk to Marshmallow, Test Tube and Fan while she's dead Brawl of the objects Shelly: Cheesy told her a joke when she was singing and when she said it makes no sense she got shot by him. Object Triple Mario Mustache: He asked the host to have a break so he went to play Mario but Braixen Head asked him to be her boyfriend but then he said yes but when she left he said that it's actually a joke. Braixen Head: She asked Mario Mustache to be her boyfriend but he first said no and after Mairo Mustache said that he was joking. Luigi Mustache: He's Mario Mustache's best friend. Users Vv cephei a: The current owner of TRF LordOtherGuest: He was the former owner of TRF, he gave his ownership to NLG but because of some issues, TRF was deleted but was recreated by Vv cephei a, the current owner. NLG343: He was the former owner of TRF right after LOG gave him ownership. After some issues (yet again) TRF was delected but was recreated by Vv cephei a. Non-object show characters Stickman Army: They were also in the original TRF, so I decided to put them also in the reboot. Only the main page got deleted, you can still see the original characters page to see more information about them, ere's the link: The Random Fanfic/Characters The woman and baby: They're actually from ASDFMovie6, and the mom caused an airplane to hit the cliff where the bus fell off, and explode and kill theirselves and the Stickman Army. Rocket pilot and co-pilot: They were the pilots of the rocket that hit RSG, the pilot is actually very impatient, because he was supposed to wait for an hour, but he started going when half an hour passed. Army General: He's the boss of the rocket pilots, he watched in the telescope if Random Space Guy was over the base, and told them to wait. But when the pilot broke the rule, the fire coming out of the rocket burned the general. Random Space Guy: He's also from the original TRF. Click the link of the original Characters page over. Except in the reboot, he doesn't have a horse head, he instead have an alien head and wears an astronaut helmet, he have light green skin and UFOs attack whoever hit him. Xiabla: An unseen character. He appears in Episode 2. still a part of the Stickman Army. He helps the stickmen army fight the airship, and also appears in other parts of the series. He is another charecther from the original TRF. Braixen: One of the only Pokemon, she attacks the characters of Undhee for stalking her. Random Characters Pokeball: He disliked a car and exploded Gift Box's Car, causing them to ignore and leave each other alone Gift Box: Complained about Pokeball destroying his car, then suddenly ignore each other.